Mother Samus
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Upon leaving planet Zebes for the final time. Our favorite planet killing bounty hunter finds something in shell of the Baby Metroid that changes her life forever. (Takes place through the end of Super Metroid all the way beyond Fusion.) (Samus/Anthony friendship.) Also Adam might not die. (I haven't decided.) Please enjoy.
1. Fate of the Baby

Mother Samus

Chapter 1

Fate of the Baby

Okay, I had this idea come to me last night and I really wanted to see what people think. Now, this will take plus from the end of Super and all the way past the end of Fusion. (Yes, that includes Other M.) (Also, the 3 reviews per chapter rule is still in effect.) Okay then, without any further delay... Let's kick it up!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

There it was. The Baby. The Metroid that had bonded with Samus Aran on the planet sr388 and it had just been struck down by Mother Brain. Samus knelt down next to the dying Metroid as the glow that eminated from it slowly left. Samus began to silently weap next to the now dead creature before she looked at her arm canon which was now glowing in a rainbow.

"Mother!" Samus shouted before turning to the organic computer with hate filled eyes behind her visor. "Time to go." She said coldly before launching out the very same attack that Mother Brain had use to wound her earlier causing the AI to let out crys of agonizing pain with every single hit. After a few mear minutes of continued fire from the colorful rape beam, Mother Brain finaly fell to the ground before turning to dust and blowing away.

Samus then heard a loud alarm going off. Said alarm was the sound of self destruct the trigger of which was most likely triggered by the destruction of the AI. Samus then prepared to make a run for it to escape. However just before taking her first step, she heard crying coming from behind her. She then turned around and activated her echo visor to see where it was coming from and upon doing so, saw the sound waves of the crying coming the carcas of the Baby.

Samus then ran over to the Metroid just before the outer shell broke open to reveal a small female child that looked to be about 3 years old with pale green skin, short dark green hair blood red eye and if not for those features, looked like Samus when she was 3. The child was still crying while holding her arm which was clearly burned by a laser blast.

"Mommy. It hurts." The girl whispered as she looked up at Samus as the realization struck her like a truck to the face. Somehow the Baby Metroid had evloved in to a humanoid form. Just like when Metroid Prime had evolved in to Dark Samus.

Samus took a moment to compose her self before picking up the girl and wrapping her in a Space Pirate flag she ripped from a nearby wall. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here." She whipered as her helmet flashed off before she kissed the wound on the Human Metroid's arm.

"Self destruct in 3:00 minutes." A voice said on the speekers promting Samus reactivate her helmate and star running throught the coridors as fast as she could as the girl held on to her neck. After Samus rescued the animals from the cell they were in. It was smooth sailing back to the ship with 1:15 minutes to spare.

Upon getting a safe distance from Zebes, Samus looked back to see her childhood home expode along with what ever remained of Mother Brain and Ridley. Samus then looked down to the Human Metroid toddler that was now sleeping in her lap before a smile graced her lips. Just then the com on her ship chimed up.

"Samus Aron, come in. This is the star ship Dragoon. Please respond." The GF captain said.

"Samus here." She said in to the comunicator.

"It's good to here from you, ms. Aron" The Captain said. "What's your status." He asked while atempting to get a debrief of the mission.

"Planet Zebes has been completly destroyed along with the Space Pirates and Mother Brain." Samus explained to the Captain.

"What about the Metroid? The higher ups need to know what happened." The captain said as Samus looked down at the little girl in his lap.

"The Metroid was destroyed." She lyed knowing what awated the Metroid girl if the Federation knew about her. The experiments, the pain, and the strait up torture they would put her through in order for them to make her in to a weapon or worse. Make an entire army of Metroids and there was absolutely no way in the 7 Hells that Samus would ever let that happen.

"Understood. Do you require any medical assistence?" The Captain asked.

"That won't be necassery. Samus out." Our favorite Bounty Hunter said before she turned off the com. She then looked back to the child as yet another gentle graced her lips.

(Scene change: Undisclosed Planet. Population: 2)

After a few more hours of flight through space. Samus finaly reached her secret compound. (With all her enimies, she seems the type to have 1.) After letting out the animals she saved on Zebes in to the field on the east end of the compound, she carried the little girl inside and in to her bed room before lying down with the Metroid girl still in her arms. She then started to run her hand across the childs head.

"I promise, I will always be there to protect you... Virginia." She whipered in a soothing voice as she gave the girl a name. The name of her own mother. The woman who sacraficed her own life to protect Samus (Fitting considering how the Metroid had mere hours ago, almost done the same thing.) and the bounty hunter was more than certain that given the chance, she would do the very same for the girl in her arm. Her daughter.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and I'm sorry for it being so short. Please leave your thoughts on the chapter and anything you might want to see in later 1s in the reviews. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Other M pt 1

Chapter 2

Other M Part 1

Okay so it has been a real long time since chapter 1. I'll spare you the explanation as to what happened and just say that I'm sorry. Now, on to the reviews.

Guest 1: Thank you.

TK2345: Yes I did. Thank you for catching that.

EvaShinobiKaiserKnght: Sorry it wasn't soon. But better late than never.

Guest 2: Here you go.

Guest 3: Here you go. Here you go.

Guest 4: Glad you're enjoying it and sorry it took so long.

Nintendoman01: Here you go.

Well, I've kept you waiting long enough so... Let's kick it up!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Samus was talking on the holo-phone with Virginia on her home after a particularly annoying job and stopping of on the planet Aether for the fourth time in the three and a half years since the events on Zebes for a certain side project she had been working on .

"I'm sorry that job took me so long, sweetie." Samus said to the now six year old looking humanoid Metroid.

"It's okay, mommy." Virginia replied before pointing up and closing her eyes as she began to speak one of 'Rules of hunting' that Samus often preached. "Getting the job done right is more important than getting it done fast."

"That's my girl." Samus said with a smile when suddenly an alarm went off in her Gunship.

"What's wrong?" Virginia asked in a slight panic.

"A Baby's Cry coming from a space station called the 'Bottleship'." Samus explained before changing her coarse. "Sorry, sweetie. Looks like I'm be a gone for a little bit longer." She said looking to her disappointed daughter.

"It's okay." She said in a sad tone, wishing that she was older so she could go with Samus on her adventures.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. Until I get back remember to..." Samus said before the child interrupted her.

"Finish my studies, eat my veggies, and take a bath before going to bed promptly at 20:30." Virginia said while leaving out one every important thing.

"Aaand." Samus led in a mom tone.

"Don't go in to the secret room." Virginia said as she crossed her arms.

Samus couldn't help but smile at her daughter's attempt to pull one over on her despite the nanny droids she kept near constant watch on Virginia while she was gone. "Love you, Virginia." She said, getting the girl to smile.

"Love you too, Mommy. Be careful." Virginia said.

"I, will don't worry." Samus replied be fore they waved goodbye to each other and Samus cut the call before speeding off to the Bottleship.

Samus traveled for several minutes at top speed before arriving at the Bottleship and docking. Upon exiting her ship, Samus could already sense that something was amiss. She felt a slight chill she had not felt in some time.

Samus surveyed the hanger briefly before noticing a GF transport was there and after a quick scan with her thermal visor, she could see the engines were still warm. She continued on, hoping to meet up with the troops before they inevitably made what ever was happening worse.

Samus began traveling through the eerily empty station, keeping her weapons raised. Several minutes of travel, she arrived in a mostly empty room. Suddenly, she sensed some movement behind her. She quickly turned around with her beam charging only to be met by four GF troops, their helmets marked with '07'.

"Hey, princess." One of the soldiers greeted, causing Samus to smirk under her visor as the man lifted his. "Purple's a good color on you." He said, commenting on Samus' Gravity Suit.

Samus' helmet quickly glowed before disappearing revealing her face to the solider. "Anthony." She greeted with a genuine smile to her old friend, one of very few people who could get those. "I assume you're here for the same reason I am." She said before getting her answer.

"Yes we are." The leader of the platoon said before raising his visor.

"Adam." Samus nodded in respect to her former C.O before walking to him and shaking his hand.

"It's good to see you, Samus." Adam said, never dropping his stoic face or tone.

"What can you tell me about the situation?" Samus asked before Anthony answered her.

"Nothing right now." He said before pointing to a door. "We're trying to cut through there to get to the control room and override the lockdown. But it could take a while." He explained.

"There is a junction point on this level that can at least restore partial power and unlock the door. But the walkway to it has been destroyed." Adam said and Samus instantly understood.

"So, I make my way to the junction point, get the door unlocked and rendezvous with you back here." She reasoned, getting a nod from Adam. She then walked closed to him and began to whisper. "Don't let your men move any further from here until I get back. There's no telling what's in here." She said.

"Fine. But get back here fast." Adam whispered back as Samus exited the room and began to make her way to the junction point. She quickly made her way to the downed walkway before Grapple Beaming up and going the rest of the way to the junction point and restoring partial power before making her way back to the room where the troops were. However, several insect like creatures now blocked her way. Nothing that Samus couldn't handle. But she couldn't help but note that they were similar to the Mellows she faced on Zebes.

Samus quickly arrived back with Adam's platoon before the General began to give orders. "Alight, move in slowly. Keep your backs to each other to avoid sneak attacks." He said as the platoon got in to formation. Adam then nodded to Samus, signifying the he wanted her to take up the rear. Which of coarse, she was all to willing to do.

As the group entered the room, Samus was feeling slightly uneasy. She looked down with the rest of them to see a dead body covered in green venom. Suddenly small purple bug approached one of the soldiers, who slapped it away with his rifle before shooting it.

"A bit jumpy their. Aren't you Lyle?" Anthony quipped. The solider was about to respond when suddenly, hundreds if not thousands more insects fell down from the ceiling along with a large eyeball. The insects quickly converged on the eyeball and forming in to a large creature with two tentacle like arms. One of which knock the solider 'Lyle' against a wall as another of the group ran to him.

The rest of the platoon quickly opened fire on the creature. But they were quick to see that their attacks were having little if any effect. Adam was about to order the group to change tactics when Samus quickly stepped forward and used her Ice Spreader to freeze the creature completely before hitting it with her Seeker Missiles and destroying most of the insects before she used her Grapple Beam to grab the eye and pull it to her hand, squishing it with one quick squeeze.

The GF troops lowered their guns with the creature dead, all but Adam and Anthony in awe at Samus' prowess.

Adam then went over to the two soldiers at the wall and looked to Lyle who was trying to stand up after the hit. "How is he?" He asked the soldier next to Lyle when Samus, who had activated her X-ray Visor to look Lyle over, spoke up.

"Nothing looks broken and there appear to be no concussions." She said before shifting to her Echo Visor to get a look at his heart rate and breathing. "Looks like he just got the wind knocked out of him. Just give him a couple minutes." She said, getting a nod from Adam who then signaled for her to follow him.

"Samus, if that creature was a sign of thing to come we might need your assistance in securing the facility." Adam quietly said in his usual calm tone.

'Translation: Samus, I want to ask for your help but I'm to cool and proud to do so.' Samus thought as she rolled her eyes under her visor. "I'll do whatever I can to help." She verbally responded.

"I do have to stress though, we can't risk extreme damage to the station and some of your heavier weapons can do just that." Adam said.

"So, you want me to avoid using my Nova Beam, Super Missiles, and Power Bombs." Samus deduced.

"I'd also like you to avoid use of your Plasma Beam and Screwattack." Adam said.

"If I can. But if my backs to the wall..." Samus began to say.

"As long as it doesn't put my men in danger." Adam said.

"Of coarse." Samus said, her mutual understanding with Adam keeping them butting heads due to her bounty hunter status conflicting with procedure.

"Alright." Adam said before going up to a computer terminal over looking the room to lay out orders. "It appears that something is preventing the platoon's coms from functioning right now. James Get to the communications room of the station and find the cause of the interference." He Said as James nodded. "K.G, go to the living quarters and search for survivors. The rest of you go to the elevator hub. Once it's online, Lyle will go to sector 1, Maurice to sector 2, and Anthony to sector 3. Anthony I'll leave it up to you to decide if use of Plasma Beams is called for." Adam said getting nods from Anthony and the others before they moved out.

"What do you need me to do, Adam?" Samus asked.

"I've unlocked the door to the main power station. The junction you went to only restored partial emergency power. So, I need you to get the main grid back online so my men can move out." Adam explained. "Any objections, Lady?" Adam asked, making it unable for Samus to hold back a smile before she gave him a thumbs down before going to make her way to the main power grid.

Along the way there, Samus in countered a fleet of Wavers and a large group of Hoppers. Samus was able to time her attacks perfectly, using her Morph Ball Bombs to take out the Hoppers when they landed before shifting out of the Morph Ball and using Seeker Missiles to take out the Wavers.

'This starting to feel suspicious. One type of creature I faced on Zebes is one thing. But three? To much of a coincidence for me.' Samus thought. But decided the best coarse would be to play the field to see what was going on.

Samus continued on her way, eventually reaching the main power room where he found the source of the outage. A nest of Mellows. Samus was quickly swarmed by the insect like creatures. Samus quick to dodge out of the way and use her Ice Burst to take care of the swarm. She then quickly turned around and used the stream of the Wave Buster to cut away the nest from the power core and causing it to fall before she jumped after it and used the stacked Wave and Ice beam to destroy the hive and the remaining Mellows. She then Space Jumped back up to the control console and restoring the power.

"Good work, Samus." Adam said from over the coms. "Now, I need you to make your way to Sector 1. I'll give you additional instructions once there.

"Understood." Samus replied before she began to make her way to Sector 1.

Meanwhile in said sector:

Within a small lab the sound gnawing and meat being torn and chewed could be heard. The source of the chewing turned out to be a small, white creature with a mouth full of canines that then let out a blood curtailing shriek.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again, I'm sorry it took so long. Next time we continue this modified story of Other M. Points to those who can guess why Samus had gone to Aether multiple times since the events of Super Metroid. Though I wont confirm if you're right until much later. Well, until next time (Which hopefully wont be that far away.) and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Other M pt 2

Chapter 3

Other M part 2

Well, here we are again. Told you I'd get this one out faster. On a side note. I finally played Metroid Fusion and FUCK IT! I BEAT THE OMEGA METROID! SO THE FUCK WHAT IF I DIDN'T HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO SPARE! I'M COUNTING THAT SHIT. SERIOSULY IF THEY EVER REMAKE FUSION THEY BETTER MAKE WHERE IF YOU BEAT THE OMEGA, THEN THE FUCKING TIMER STOPS OR HEADS WILL FUCKING ROLL! GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Well, let's waste no time. On to the reviews.

EveShinobiKaiserKnight: Well I do have a plan for MB. But that will come later. Also, yeah. That pretty much is Anthony's role.

chritopherrhaydon: Here you go.

Nintendoman01: Glad you feel that way

Asurau: I assure you, there will be plenty.

Redrangerlegacy: Well, that won't happen here either.

Red the Pokemon Master: I looked for that. But I couldn't find them

ChOwAr: Honestly, I'm still scared shitless of the Ranma fanbase. So I'm a little apprehensive about continuing it.

Now, everyone... Let's kick it up!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Samus quickly made her way to the Bottleship's elevator hub before going in to the green door marked '1' and went down to the sector.

"Alright, Samus." Adam said before laying out what Samus needed to do. "Your in the central area of the sector which was called the 'Biosphere. What you need to do is take the door to your left and check the lab for any survivors. Be careful though. Readings are showing numerous life signs. But due to large amounts of plant life in that sector. It's near impossible to determine how many if any of them are the researchers." He Said.

"So, I go through the labs using my thermal visor to attempt to find any survivors." Samus reasoned.

"Correct." Adam confirmed. "Be careful, Samus." Adam said more as a friend than as a soldier.

"I'll be fine, Adam." Samus said before muting communications and continuing on her way.

'I hope so.' Adam thought in concern that conflicted with his ever militaristic face.

Samus began walking through the labs using her thermal scope, trying to find any sign of human life. But only ended up finding Geemers. That is until she came to one lab in particular. Upon entering this lab Samus deactivated her thermal visor to look over the shredded remains of a researcher that had been ravaged in such a way that had it not been for the bloody shredded lab coat that was still miraculously attached to the mangled corpse.

"What could have done this?" Samus whispered before hearing a rustling noise behind her. She quickly whipped around to see a small white creature with pointy ears, beady black eyes, and bird like legs.

Samus know what it was about the creepy, little creature. But it gave her an eerie sense of familiarity. Something about this thing was making Samus shake. Taking advantage of the momentary pause from Samus, the creature let out a surprisingly loud shriek before jumping up in to a vent.

"What the hell was that thing?" Samus asked while staring at the vent.

"I'm not sure. But we should keep an eye out for it." Adam said before noticing that Samus had begun looking down seemingly at nothing. "Samus, are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know." Samus responded before explaining what she meant. "When I saw that thing... It felt like my entire body had gone cold and... I felt angry. Angrier than I've felt in a long time. I don't know what that thing is, Adam. But I do know I've got to take it down." She said while clenching her left fist.

Adam had known Samus for years. He was one of the few people that Samus told near everything. So he knew for a fact, What boded ill for Samus, should bode ill for him as well.

"Alright." Adam acknowledged before getting back on task. "In the mean time, you need to make your way to the sector's main data hub. If we can find out what the researchers were doing here." Adam led.

"Then we can find out just what went wrong." Samus finished. "I'm on my way there." She said before exiting the lab and making her way to the data hub.

As Samus her way to the hub, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. All of a sudden, two sets of blast doors in the hallway she was in slammed shut.

"Adam! What's going on?" Samus asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't trigger that. Stay alert." Adam replied from his end while trying to override the blast doors. But to no effect.

Suddenly, Samus felt some movement behind her before she rolled out of the way from a large blue laser that then spread across the impact point. Samus barely had time to react as the as the blast nearly reached before she back flipped out of the way and looked up to see a large airborne robot being lifted up by two helewings and had an energy field around most of its form. Samus quickly activated her Scan Visor on the robot, now identified as the D-Drone. She was informed by the visor that the field prevented hits from her beams and missiles. But she was also able to discern a way around it and quickly ran to a nearby wall before jumping off of it and changing in to the Morphball in mid-air, landing inside a vent the D-Drone used to avoid overheating while the shield was up. Samus then unleased a bomb, forcing the D-Drone to lower the shield before she used her Boost Ball to over charge its thrusters, sending it crashing through the blast door. She then jumped out of the vent as the D-Drone quickly rose back up only for her to use her grabble beam to hang on its underside before unleashing a fully charged, Wave/Ice Beam in to it causing it to fall to the ground and shatter, leaving only a power capsule behind.

Just above Samus, a pair of armored boots could be seen turning and leaving a viewing platform behind her.

"Any Idea what just happened?" Samus asked while scanning the power capsule containing the beam that the D-Drone was using called the 'Diffusion Beam'

'It can't be. This platoon ha been under me for years. There's no way they could have got someone inside.' Adam thought to himself "I can't be sure yet. Just keep on guard." He said.

"Got it." Samus confirmed before adding the Difussion Beam to her suit. Though she elected not to activate it just yet because of the power it clearly had and she continued on her way to the data hub.

After a few minutes of travel through the area and a few encounters with Chameleon like creatures known as 'Ghalmanians' and man sized insects called 'Kihunters', Samus finally made it to a large field with a tall building in the center.

Samus entered the building and quickly felt like something was off.

"Adam, didn't you have Lyle stationed over here?" She asked.

"I did. But something's off. Even with the coms working, I'm not picking him up." Adam said as Samus rounded a corner to see James sitting at the hub's terminal. Seconds later, Anthony entered the room along with K.G and Maurice.

"James, what's your status?" Anthony asked.

"Most of the files here have been corrupted. I'm not sure if we'll be able to recover them." James responded.

"Here, let me see." Maurice said before making James stand up and beginning to type in to the terminal. After a few moments he managed to pull up one of the files that hadn't been fully corrupted.

Samus took only a moment to look over part of the file before understanding what the station was for. 'Bioweapons.' She inwardly raged at the prospect. Especially when she saw the list of subjects also included Zebesians. She quickly and quietly pulled out a small device with three curved points. (Basically it looks like a high tech fidget spinner.) Without anyone noticing, she threw it behind the terminal where it clamped on as the center circle began glowing.

"Adam. We need to talk." She said as she was walking down the hall of the data hub.

"You mean about my team being compromised by the Splinter Cell?" Adam asked after he turned off his GF com and turned on a small jammer that deactivated every transmitter except for the Chozo one that Samus had given to him.

"So, you've been in contact with Admiral Dane." Samus guessed.

"Actually, I was the one who told him about them." Adam confirmed. "I should have known they'd put a mole in my team." He reprimanded himself as Samus stepped outside and noticed something.

"I don't think they sent a mole." Samus said as she ran over to what she had seen. Lyle's corpse. "They sent a Deleter." She said before pointing out even with the numerous tooth and claw marks on his body, the cause of death was small blast mark on his chest.

"Samus, the team is approaching. Don't alert the Deleter that we're on to him. Click your Arm Canon to respond." He said before hearing the click as Samus got up to face the team.

"What happened?" Anthony asked a he walked up to Samus.

"I'm not sure. One of the creatures in this area must have gotten to him." Samus lied not knowing if he could trust even Anthony at the moment.

"Alright, everyone look around and try and find what did this." Anthony said as everyone including Samus began surveying the area.

As Samus was pretending to search however, she found something very unsettling. The creature that she had came across earlier. However, it was unmoving and it seemed as if something had clawed out of its back.

'What in the..." She began to think before she was blindsided by something and pinned on her pack. As she looked up her eyes widened at what she saw. "What?" She asked with her eyes widened.

"It can't be." Adam said from his end.

Back on her end Samus had to quickly move her head to the side to avoid the spear tail of the creature that had her pinned before she used her Ice Beam to freeze the claw before activating her Lighting Armor ability to both shock the creature and shatter its arm. The creature then roared at Samus before running through a nearby wall.

"Adam, is it me or did that look like..." Samus began.

"It did. Proceed with caution." Adam said.

"Understood. Samus said as her fist clenched as she fallowed the creature in to the hole. However as she did so it was made clear that the creature was waiting for her as it slammed its tail down before the ground beneath Samus broke and she fell in to a dark room when suddenly, she was set upon by a swarm of Kihunters guarding a large worm like creature which was spawning more of them. Clearly their Queen.

"I don't have time for this." Samus groaned before activating the Diffusion Beam and mixing it with her Ice and Charge Beams before using it to Freeze the Kihunters and most of the Queen's body. She then finished it with a few well placed Super Missiles before she placed her hand to her com.

"Adam, do you have a trace of that thing?" She asked.

"I do, but there's a problem." Adam said from his end.

"What is it?" Samus asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

"The creature is currently in Sector 3 the 'Pyrosphere'. The problem is that the damage it did getting there is forcing me to reroute power to get the elevator back online." Adam explained.

"It's fine. While you're working on that, I need to go back to my ship to pick something up." Samus said before she began to make her way back to the main sector. However as she did so, she didn't notice a trio of red eyes glaring at her.

"You better know what you're doing, boss a voice belonging to the red eyes said before they faded in to the darkness.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Samus faces off with the Deleter and meets up with this fics version of Melissa AKA MB. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
